Barney's Beach Party
Barney's Beach Party'' is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 30, 2002. On February 7, 2006, it was released under a different title, ''Let's Go to the Beach''. Plot On a rainy day outside, the kids are bummed out and wish they could be in a place that's more sunny. With a little imagination, Barney takes them to the beach where they have enjoy summer fun! Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Kalea (Cheryl Toma) * Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rain, Rain, Go Away #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I'd Love to Sail #A Hunting We Will Go #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #My Kite #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #S'Mores #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Imagine a Place #I Love You Live Promotion Main Article: Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) Barney's Beach Party is a stage show that was originally performed in Hawaii from April 26, 2002 to April 28, 2002. It was to promote the home video of ''Barney's Beach Party. Gallery Releases 51GFiI0kzBL.jpg|Original Release Cover (2002) surfs up barney.jpg|UK Release 2003 BeachPartyPortugueseRelease.png|Portuguese Release (2005) 51ysN5K5kLL.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2006) Trivia * This video marked: **The one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **The first DVD produced by "HIT Entertainment". **The final appearances of Jeff played by Austin Ball and Kim. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Danny dries off the wetness on Barney with a red/yellow towel. **The only appearances of Kalea and Leilani. *In the original 2002 home video release of this, It uses the Season 5-6 version of the ''Barney & Friends'' version of the "Barney Theme Song". In the 2006 re-release of this, the ''Barney & Friends'' version of the "Barney Theme Song" re-edited to use the Season 7 version of the ''Barney & Friends'' version of the "Barney Theme Song". *Also, between April 26-28, 2002, the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Beach screen in Waikiki. This presentation was followed by a 20-minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Wipe Out". *On June 12, 2003, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Summertime Fun'' (along with ''Camp WannaRunnaRound''). *After the song "A Silly Hat", Mr. Boyd said to the kids "And you can all wear hats to the Beach Party tonight." However, When it fades to the Beach Party scene, The kids aren't even seen wearing their hats at the party. *The original 2002 VHS can be seen in the film Jersey Girl as the character Gertie in the film places it on the counter wanting to rent it. Video Category:Barney Videos Category:2002 Category:Barney Home Videos